Liste de choses que Demyx ne peut plus faire
by Ariani Lee
Summary: 76 bêtises que Demyx a faites et ne doit plus réitérer. "Je ne dois pas tremper Axel. Même si c'est amusant de le regarder fumer." "Vexen n'est pas mon grand père." "Je ne dois jeter personne par la fenêtre."


**Disclaimer : **C'est une traduction d'un texte en anglais que j'ai trouvé sur DeviantArt. Vous pouvez le retrouver en cherchant « Things Demyx can no longer do. »

**Traduction :** Ariani Lee.

**Listes des choses que Demyx n'a plus le droit de faire.**

Je ne dois plus adorer David Bowie.

Je suis interdit de séjour dans le laboratoire de Vexen.

Je ne dois plus m'introduire dans la chambre de Larxene et lui voler ses autocollants avec les avions.

Je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir des singes de mer.

Le bouclier de Vexen n'est pas un traîneau.

Ni une planche de surf.

Ni un radeau.

Je ne peux plus arroser les plantes de Marluxia.

Que j'essaye juste d'aider ne change rien.

Saïx n'est pas un chiot.

Je ne dois plus lui faire de gratouilles sur le ventre.

Même si c'est lui qui demande.

Parce que Xemnas me fera horriblement mal.

Je ne dois plus jouer du sitar dans la bibliothèque.

Mes clones aquatiques n'ont pas le droit de faire mes missions à ma place.

Pas plus qu'ils ne peuvent être considérés comme responsables de mes actes.

Je ne dois pas donner de gâteau à Saïx.

Je ne dois pas écouter mon iPod pendant les réunions.

Je ne peux pas non plus chanter très fort pour compenser.

Je ne dois pas tremper Axel.

Même si c'est amusant de le regarder fumer.

Peu importe le nombre de fois que je demande, on n'ira pas à la piscine.

On n'ira pas non plus s'installer à Atlantica.

Je ne dois toucher à rien de ce que Vexen laisse dans le frigo.

Même s'il y a mon nom dessus.

Je ne dois pas chanter des airs de spectacle dans les couloirs.

Même si Marluxia se joint à moi.

Si je fais encore un câlin à Roxas « pour lui remonter le moral », il a le droit de m'étrangler.

C'est valable aussi pour Zexion.

Je n'ai plus le droit de regarder Bob l'Eponge.

Xemnas n'est pas Carlo.

Vexen non plus.

Je ne dois pas chanter l'air du thème de Yu-Gi-Oh à côté de Luxord.

Ni « Tout le Monde Veut Devenir un Cat ».

Vexen n'est pas mon grand-père.

Je ne dois pas traiter les Sans-Cœur comme des animaux de compagnie.

Je n'ai pas le droit, quelles que soient les circonstances, d'essayer d'imiter ce que vois dans des films ou des cartoons.

Je ne suis pas le roi du fromage.

Je ne dois pas échanger mon uniforme ou mon arme contre des « haricots magiques ».

Je ne dois pas échanger l'uniforme ou l'arme d'un autre membre de l'Ordre contre des « haricots magiques ».

Je ne dois jamais accepter ce que Xigbar me donne.

Si je continue de fixer le fourneau comme ça, Xaldin me tapera.

Je ne dois pas muser le thème de Dark Vador à chaque fois que Xemnas entre dans la pièce.

Je ne peux pas non plus muser le thème de Star Wars.

Je ne dois pas jouer « Hips don't lie » à côté d'Axel.

Même s'il a envie de danser.

Je ne dois pas jouer « I Think I'm a clone now » près de Roxas.

Ni à côté de Repliku.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser les cartes de Luxord pour fabriquer des avions en papier géants.

Si je tiens à la vie, je ne parlerai pas de hamsters devant Zexion.

Je ne dois pas apprendre à danser aux Reflets.

Je ne dois pas non plus leur apprendre à chanter.

Narnia n'est pas dans l'armoire de Xemnas.

Je n'ai pas le droit de le prouver.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'habiller Zexion en elfe de Noël.

Même si c'était hilarant.

Je ne dois pas le louer aux magasins pendant les fêtes.

Même si je partage les bénéfices.

Je ne dois pas encourager Naminé à dessiner du Zemyx.

Je ne peux pas non plus l'encourager à dessiner de l'AkuRoku.

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, je finirai par l'apprendre à mes dépends.

Lexaeus n'est pas un ours en peluche.

Il n'y a pas de clown maléfique sous mon lit, je dois arrêter d'écouter tout ce qu'Axel raconte.

Si Xemnas me pose une question, je ne dois pas répondre pas : « Tu n'as aucune preuve ! ».

Axel et Reno ne sont pas frères.

Axel n'a pas non plus de lien de parenté avec Jack Spicer.

Donc je ne dois pas demander à Axel de me construire un Axel bot.

Sinon il me carbonisera sur place.

Je ne dois pas voler les revolvers de Xigbar et faire semblant d'être James Blond.

Axel et moi ne devons plus jouer à OXO sur la figure de Saïx.

Ni au pendu.

Parce qu'il nous attaquera avec sa Claymore.

Je ne dois jeter personne par la fenêtre.

Surtout pas Roxas.

Peu importe que je veuille le « défeniaistrer ».

Coller une clé à un couteau ne fait pas de moi un porteur de la Keyblade.


End file.
